Dragon Ball AS: Volume 1
by MrRadicalz
Summary: 5 years after the end of Super and the defeat of the Grand Priest, Goku and friends have come to a time of peace once more, little do they know the worst is yet to come!
1. 0 - Prologue

Dragon Ball AS (After Super), takes place after Dragon Ball Super and the defeat of the Grand Priest of Angels. Goku and friends have come to a time of peace once more. Let's catch up on the latest from the Dragon World today on Dragon Ball AS!

(Writer's note: I know Super is on-going and this takes place afterwards. However, I want to jump on the hype train and state my personal belief that the Grand Priest is evil and will be Super's main villain. SPOILER ALERT: This contains information from the subbed version of Dragon Ball Super at the start of the Tournament of Power)

Chapter 0: Prologue

The birds chirped and the grass was green. The table was laid out for afternoon tea on the Sacred World of the Kais in Universe 7. Round the table in clockwise positions we're Supreme Kai, Elder Kai, Kibito and Gowasu the former Supreme Kai of the now defunct Universe 10.

"Supreme Kai, I had been meaning to ask you…" Kibito stated.

"Huh, yes? Go on, Kibito, what's the problem?" Supreme Kai questioned Kibito.

"Well, I had been meaning to ask, that after the Tournament of Power and when the Grand Priest and the Angels went rogue on the Omni-King and decided to take control for themselves, we fused using the Potara earrings. We became Kibito Kai once again and Gowasu and Elder Kai both fused together to become Elder Gowasu. Now when we used the Potara earrings again to Double Fuse, I don't remember what happened after we took that form. As the main fusee, you must remember what happened? Could you fill us in over this pot of tea?" Kibito asked Supreme Kai.

Supreme Kai smiled. "Sure Kibito, I'd be happy to fill the three of you in… If I could remember!" Supreme Kai awkwardly laughs.

Kibito, Elder Kai and Gowasu fall out their seats in disappointment.

Meanwhile back on Planet Earth…

"BULLA!" a woman screamed at the top of her lungs.

That woman turns out to be none other than Bulma, mother of Bulla and Trunks and wife of the Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta. Bulma had been planning Bulla's 9th Birthday party all day ready for when the guests arrived late in the evening, but Bulla had been missing all day.

"Mom, why are you shouting!? You're gonna make me deaf!" shouted Trunks as he came in to the room.

Bulma turned her head trying to spot Trunks. "I've been looking for your sister all day and I can't find her anywhere, it doesn't help you saiyans can all fly! I need her to come home and try on these outfits."

Trunks sighed. "I'll go look for her mom. You just stay here and finish prepping for the party."

Bulma smiled. "Thanks Trunks."

Trunks took it upon himself to try and sense Bulla's energy. He couldn't sense her energy but he did sense someone else's. "Is that? Goten! It is his energy!" Trunks grabbed his coat, ran outside and flew off at the speed of light to go find his childhood best friend.

Speeding through West City at a fast pace, he came to a holt. He sensed something. Something bad. But then, it was gone. "That… that energy! What in the world was that? Was that… no it couldn't be. I've sensed this type of energy before. It's similar to Goku and my father when they were fused as Vegito in SSGSS (Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) form. Maybe Goten felt it too. That reminds me, I need to get over there!" Trunks sped off towards 439 East District.

"HIYAH! HIYAH!" Fighting noises came from the backyard.

Trunks arrived at 439 East District but hadn't made himself known yet. He was taking a quick backseat to see who was around in case Bulla was here. Peeking round the back of the house it was quickly made aware that it was none other than the daughter of Gohan and Videl, Pan making the fighting noises as she trained with Goten.

Pan bounced in to the air and flips backwards, before charging right at Goten with full speed hurling several punches at him.

"How do you like these punches, Uncle Goten?" she asked.

Goten smiles and smirks. "They're good… but *SMACK* not good enough!"

Goten catches Pan off-guard and sends her flying. "Oh dear!" Goten quickly chases after Pan at lightning speed Z-Vanishing in front to catch her. He catches Pan in both arms as she had blacked out. Goten comes back to the ground where Trunks was there to greet him.

Trunks was running towards Goten shouting "Hey Goten, long time no see!"

Goten quickly realised who it was. "Trunks!"

The two of them fist bump as per their usual greeting these days.

Goten and Trunks both laugh loudly and Pan starts to wake back up.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head!" Trunks joked towards Pan.

Pan grunted at Trunks and immediately turned her head, sulking from the fact that she was knocked out by Goten.

"You know, that really hurt me, Uncle Goten!" Pan says whilst sobbing.

Goten looks down on Pan. "Don't cry Pan, I'm sorry I guess I'm like my dad where it comes to fighting I don't know my own strength."

Pan stops crying and looks like she has an idea. "Here's an idea, now that Trunks is here… why don't you two fight and show me what a real fight is like!"

Trunks and Goten look at each other confused.

"You want us to fight? But why?" Trunks asks Pan.

Pan gets a huge grin on her face. "Well, I've never seen a real fight before. And don't tell me Mr. Satan the oh so grateful World Champion puts on a good fight. Look, I was 3 when the Tournament of Power happened. I was 4 when Grandpa Goku, my Dad and all of you defeated the Grand Priest. I just want to see a real right. Besides what harm can it do?" Pan puts on her cute face with a big smile and aims it right at Goten and Trunks.

Goten laughs. "It could be fun, just like old times. Right before Majin Buu came and destroyed most of the earth we used to spar all out all the time. Wanna settle the score once and for all?"

Trunks knows he needs to find Bulla but it can wait. He wants to settle the score with Goten.

Trunks smiles. "All right, you're on Goten! We're going all out! Let's move to Goku's radish field so we don't cause any harm here."

Pan starts jumping up and down cheering. "All right!"

At Goku's radish field, it's all clear, Goku isn't here today. He's off training on Lord Beerus' world.

Goten and Trunks distance themselves.

Pan decides to be the referee. "Alright boys, this is a fair fight. No eye poking, no cheating or distracting one or other. World Tournament rules. You all off and in to the lake, you lose."

Goten and Trunks look each other dead in the eye, no matter how old or far apart they are this rivalry they have never ends. Goten starts to power up.

"HAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goten screams turning in to Super Saiyan 2.

"WOAH! I've never seen a Super Saiyan before!" Pan shouts.

Trunks knows what he's up against and he's prepared. He trained with his father, the Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta. Vegeta beat Trunks to a pulp numerous times as Super Saiyan Blue, but on purpose. To make Trunks stronger. To give his family a fighting chance in the future. Now seems like a good time to test his training out.

"Pan, you think that's cool? Just watch this." Trunks says.

Goten looks on rather confused. He thinks to himself. "Trunks can go beyond Super Saiyan 2? Not that I'm aware of. He's just bluffing."

Trunks pulls the coat off that he was wearing earlier to the ground to reveal a sword much like his future counterpart, Future Trunks.

Trunks powers up and his hair begins to flicker between its normal color and yellow. "HAIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!" Trunks' scream was much louder than Goten's.

Suddenly, blue aura decides to shock through Trunks' body giving him an electric flow feel round him. "HAIYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Trunks goes all out and transforms in to Super Saiyan Rage!"

Next time on Dragon Ball AS: Chapter 1 – Goten vs. Trunks, a rivalry refuelled?

Thanks for reading, if you enjoyed the chapter, leave a review with your thoughts. Until next time, peace!


	2. 1- Goten vs Trunks, a rivalry refuelled?

Previously on Dragon Ball AS:

Following the final showdown with the Grand Priest and the Angels, Goku and friends have relaxed and gone back to a time of peace on earth whilst on the Sacred World of the Kais, Supreme Kai, Elder Kai and Kibito were having afternoon tea with their newest guest, Gowasu the former Supreme Kai of the now defunct Universe 10. Back on Earth, Bulma was preparing for Bulla's 9th Birthday Party where she was nowhere to be found, Trunks went to find her but came across his childhood best friend Goten's energy. He set out to find him and when he did, he was training the 9-year-old daughter of Gohan and Videl, Pan. Pan wanted to see a real fight and asked Goten and Trunks to fight. Trunks knew he had to find his sister before the party, but had some time to spare and knew this would be the perfect opportunity to test out his new strength. Who will win? Goten? Or Trunks? Find out today on Dragon Ball AS!

Chapter 1: Goten vs. Trunks, a rivalry refuelled?

The ground started to tremor in reaction to Trunks' new transformation. Trees in the nearby forest were falling down and birds and bats alike flew away in fear. Goten and Pan were both stood speechless. Goten had never seen Trunks become this powerful. His feet were shaking in fear of how mighty and powerful his childhood best friend had become.

"This…. This power is awesome!" shouted Goten.

Pan was silent. She'd never seen a Super Saiyan in her life nor felt the energy of one. She remembers her father Gohan telling her stories of how they had taken down the evil emperor of the universe, Freeza when he was young or how he went Super Saiyan 2 at the age of 11 to defeat Perfect Cell. But she never knew that someone can be this strong!

"It's… incredible." Pan muttered.

Trunks was stood there with his head down, blue aura flowing all around him, his hair had turned the golden color of Super Saiyan but was in a different way rather than sticking straight up, it spikes up even further than his Super Saiyan 2 form and takes on the golden color variety much like Gotenks' Super Saiyan 3 form. Trunks looks up, his irises and pupils are temporarily invisible until he smiles and the blue aura fades and his eyes return to normal.

"Pretty cool, ain't it?" Trunks asked the two of them.

"You've gotta teach me how to do that, Trunks! I wanna turn in to that form of Super Saiyan too!" asked Goten.

"Maybe one day I'll show you, but it took a lot of training with my dad to accomplish this form. Dad beat me to a pulp every day for 6 months straight until at Super Saiyan 2 I started to compare to him at Super Saiyan Blue level. He realized that he and Goku won't always be here to save the Earth and that I need to step up and be the one to take charge. Mom wanted me to run Capsule Corp… but I'd rather train and be stronger just like my Dad." Trunks explained.

"You're right Trunks, we don't know when another mad person will come and try to destroy the Earth or even the Universe and if we're not ready and my dad and Vegeta aren't here… we'll lose and it will all be destroyed." Goten realizes what he just said and charged towards Trunks fist first and they start their fight.

They start immediately fighting fists at each other blocking what they can and their pace increases, but Goten isn't as strong as Trunks in his new Super Saiyan Rage form and slowly starts to slip. Trunks kicks Goten sending him flying but Goten stops himself. Trunks stops and pulls out the Sword on his back.

"Where did you get that!?" asked Goten.

"Oh this? Mom found it in the old garage she took when Zamasu was terrorizing the future, apparently my future self left it behind and so she gifted it to me for my 18th Birthday, symbolizing I was now a man. Of course, you would have known that if you'd bothered showing up!" Trunks told Goten.

Now angrier remembering his best friend didn't come to his 18th birthday party, Trunks puts the sword away muttering the words "I don't need it to defeat you." to himself. He charges back at Goten, Z-Vanishing behind him and attacking him pushing him to the ground. He charges energy up and releases it all at once, aiming for Goten. "BURNING…. STORM!" shouts Trunks.

Goten Z-Vanishes avoiding the attack by an inch, speeding back at Trunks with a Power Knee to the side of Trunks head and then high kicks him towards the waterfall. "Alright!" yells Goten. Goten thought he'd won, but Trunks had more in the tank.

Trunks stopped himself. He'd done what his father told him not to do. Trunks flashes back to the Room of Spirit and Time (otherwise known as the Hyperbolic Time Chamber).

Vegeta was stood in Super Saiyan Blue form.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Trunks?" yelled Vegeta.

"What… what did I do now? Why am I so drained of energy? I thought I could control this form…" asked Trunks whilst panting out of breath as he drops to his knees.

Vegeta got angry and his eyes started to twitch. "What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! THAT'S WHAT! You've only just learned this form and you were gonna go full on out against me using it, weren't you? ... ANSWER ME!"

Trunks was silent. He clenched his fist, got angry and his irises and pupils once again became invisible and he charged at Vegeta. Vegeta sees Trunks charge at him, gets angrier and smacks him away.

"We're done for today, Trunks. Clean yourself up." said Vegeta as he left the Room of Spirit and Time.

Trunks was left on the ground, untransformed in a pile of his own spit and blood.

Trunks flashes back to reality.

Out of nowhere, Goku appeared. He used his Instant Transmission technique to arrive quickly.

"What's going on here then?" asked Goku.

"Grandpa!" yelled Pan as she ran over to meet him.

Pan hugs her Grandpa Goku and tells him about what happened and that Trunks was here and was sparring with Goten.

"A sparring match, eh? Well don't let me interrupt!" said Goku whilst laughing.

Trunks looked at Goku and transformed back in to his normal self. Goku looked at Trunks rather confused but concerned.

"What's the matter, Trunks? I've seen your Rage form before. Have you still not mastered it?" asked Goku.

"It's… it's not that. I… I'm just feeling tired and I need to find Bulla." Said Trunks even though he knew that his Rage form had drained almost all his energy.

"Well if you say so Trunks, don't let me stop you. She's training with Vegeta in the Room of Spiritand Time. Bet you that's why you couldn't find them." stated Goku.

"Of course! That's why!" Trunks said. He raced over to Goten and quickly explained what Goku just told him.

"Alright so I gotta go, Goten. We'll pick this up again later. But don't let this mean you're off the hook, alright?" said Trunks whilst smiling.

Trunks flew off heading towards The Lookout as Pan, Goten and Goku waved goodbye at him.

"Dad?" said Goten.

"What is it, Goten?" asked Goku.

"That form that Trunks was in just now… he looked different. What was it?" Goten questioned Goku.

"That form is the form that Future Trunks used to defeat Fused Zamasu when he came back to our time all those years ago. Me and Vegeta knew that deep down somewhere, Trunks had that form locked away so Vegeta knew he had to unlock that form out of him." Goku explained.

"Oh..." Goten said expressing his sorrow.

"Why make that face, son? Don't tell me you wanted to learn that form too? Because that from isn't possible for anyone but Trunks, me and Vegeta both tried. Now if you wanna learn a new form of Super Saiyan like Super Saiyan 3, I can try and teach you that. I know you can do it fused with Trunks as Gotenks, but on your own is something completely different." Goku told Goten.

"Grandpa, Grandpa! I wanna learn to become Super Saiyan too! Can you teach me?" Pan asked her Grandpa Goku.

"Of course, I mean we've never had a female Super Saiyan in the family, so it should be possible. Vegeta is training Bulla, so we should go ahead of them." Said Goku.

"Yay! Alright, can we do it now?" said Pan.

"Hmm. I suppose, we can start now. But don't forget we have to go to Bulma's later for Bulla's birthday. That's the whole reason I came back from Lord Beerus' world early, he'll be here later with Whis but I had to come and make sure you guys and Chi-Chi was okay." Goku stated.

In the Room of Spirit and Time…

"That's it, Bulla! Keep charging your energy! Let all your anger out!" shouted Vegeta.

"I'm doing it… dad. I'm getting mad!" yelled Bulla.

Bulla's hair started to flicker but it wasn't for long as she stayed at her normal state.

"Aww. I couldn't do it, sorry dad." Bulla said.

Bulla was the daughter of Vegeta and Bulma, their second child. She'd turned 9 today and it marks the 1-year anniversary of her dad training her, they only began training inside the Room of Spirit and Time a few months ago. She was going to be the COO (Chief Operating Officer) of Capsule Corp when she grew up but to her mother's disliking, she sided with her father, Vegeta and began training with him on a daily basis. Vegeta known as a Saiyan who likes to keep to himself and doesn't spend time with anyone, took an extreme liking to Bulla after she expressed her interest to follow in her father's footsteps.

Bulla began training at once after her 8th birthday and her father asked Piccolo for a favor. Piccolo made Bulla her very own fighting uniform. It was similar to Trunks, but in dark purple similar color to the one Gohan wore as a child. Complete with Capsule Corp marked fighting style shoes, the same ones her brother, Trunks wears.

"That's quite alright, Bulla. You'll get there eventually. I mean it wasn't till I was nearly killed by Freeza that I turned Super Saiyan for the first time." Said Vegeta.

"Yeah and I was younger than you when I first did it." Trunks appeared from the base of the Room of Spirit and Time.

"Alright Trunks, no need to rub it in just 'cause I can't do it yet. Anyway, what do you want? Me and dad are training." Bulla said angrily.

"Mom's looking for you. You know she wanted to dress you up for your birthday today, she bought like 12 different outfits and was getting mad and yelling when you weren't home so she sent me out to find you." Trunks explained.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot. Dad, do you mind if we finish up here for the day?" Bulla asked.

"Yes, go on, we were just about to call it a day anyway, Bulla. Go see your mother, it'll make her happy at least." said Vegeta.

"Thanks dad, love you." Bulla said as she kissed Vegeta on the cheek and ran out the door of the Room of Spirit and Time.

"Still here? Got something to say to me Trunks?" said Vegeta.

Not like he cared, the two haven't spoken to one or other since the day that Trunks recalled earlier. Vegeta was so angry at him that he refused to train him until he mastered the Rage form.

"Oh… uh, no I was just leaving dad." Said Trunks.

"Good. Make it snappy." Vegeta muttered as he transformed in to Super Saiyan Blue and began to train on his own.

Trunks left the Room of Spirit and Time but as he went through the door he felt the same energy he felt just after leaving West City.

"It's familiar… lasting much longer this time. It feels familiar like a friend not a foe. But who's energy can I be feeling?" Trunks said to himself.

Next time on Dragon Ball AS: Chapter 2 - Time to party! Bulla turns 9!

Thanks for reading Chapter 1, technically the 2nd chapter but Chapter 0 is just build up. But anyway, it's a slow start but next chapter is where it gets really good! Look forward to it sometime this week!


	3. 2 - Time to party! Bulla turns 9!

Previously on Dragon Ball AS:

Whilst looking for his sister Bulla, Trunks headed to meet his childhood best friend Goten. Once he arrived he saw that Goten was training his niece, Pan, the daughter of Gohan and Videl. Pan explained she'd never seen a real battle before nor a Super Saiyan and asked if Goten would fight Trunks in a sparring match. Trunks was hesitant at first but accepted when he realized that this was the perfect test opportunity. Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan Rage! Shocking both Goten and Pan, the two sparred. But quickly it became known that Trunks couldn't keep the new power of Super Saiyan Rage for very long and once Goku showed up on to the scene, Trunks was out of energy. He released the power and went back to his normal form putting his match with Goten on hold. Goku informed Trunks that Bulla was training with his father, Vegeta up in the Room of Spirit and Time at The Lookout. Trunks quickly headed there to find her and they raced back to Capsule Corp in time for Bulla's birthday! But as Trunks departed, something happened again. He felt this strange energy. What could it be? Find out today on Dragon Ball AS!

Chapter 2: Time to party! Bulla turns 9!

"It's… familiar. I know I've felt this energy somewhere before. I'm certain." Trunks said to himself.

"Hey Trunks, long time no see!" a mystery voice said.

Trunks turned around to see who it was. It was Dende, Earth's Guardian.

"Oh? Hey Dende, yeah it has been a while. So, how's you and Mr. Popo holding up?" asked Trunks.

"We're doing fine, we're actually heading over to Capsule Corp later for Bulla's party. Bulma told Vegeta to ask us." said Dende.

"Oh really? Well it'll be good to see you there. I'm sure mom and the others will be glad to see you. But listen, I've got to be heading back, so we'll talk later okay?" explained Trunks.

"Oh? Sure. You've probably got to help Bulma set everything up. Don't let me keep you up here, Trunks." said Dende.

"Thanks!" Trunks said as he smiled.

Trunks ran off to the side and jumped and flew off trying to catch up with Bulla. But he couldn't help but think to himself about the strange energy. He's trying to remember where he's felt that before. None of the other Z-Fighters have noticed it so it must be an event that happened just to him.

"Think Trunks, think!" Trunks yelled.

"So, this is where you were hiding… he he he he…" a mysterious voice said and laughed.

"What?! Who's there? Show yourself!" Trunks stopped mid-air yelling.

Trunks looked around left and right, up and down. He couldn't find anyone there, maybe he was hearing things. But that voice sounded… like Goku!

"But that's odd… I still sense Goku being down there with Pan and Goten… why would he be up here?" Trunks said confusingly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BOY?" Vegeta said as he flew past Trunks heading for Capsule Corp.

"Oh… right!" Trunks said as he flew off chasing Vegeta.

Trunks was still confused on to what he heard. But he was certain that voice was Goku. How?

"How had Goku's voice said that and why would he have laughed in such a way?" Trunks thought to himself.

"Dad! I need to talk to you! Slow down!" Trunks yelled towards his father.

Vegeta sped up not even looking back at Trunks.

"If you can't keep up with me, then you don't need to talk to me boy! Such a disappointment!" said Vegeta angrily.

"Damnit, Dad is never gonna talk to me at this rate." Said Trunks.

Trunks sped up but remembered he had grabbed 2 Senzu Beans from Korin before leaving. He ate one refueling his energy immediately. He caught up with Vegeta. Than began to explain what's been happening.

"What? That's absurd! Why would Kakarot of all people be looking for where you are and "menacingly laughing" as you said?" said Vegeta.

"I don't know… it's not possible that there's two Goku's is there?" said Trunks.

Vegeta thought to himself. Then it hit him. Many years ago, before Bulla was born. When Future Trunks came back to their time. BLACK!

"It can't be… not BLACK?!" Vegeta said panicking.

"Wait? Black as in GOKU BLACK?" Trunks questioned Vegeta.

"The very same. When you left the lookout, I felt an energy as the door to the Room of Spirit and Time was left open but the door shut it was gone, no wonder I couldn't tell. How could I miss this? We need to get back and make sure Bulla and your mother are safe!" explained Vegeta.

The two of them sped off at the speed of light towards West City.

Meanwhile, in Satan City at Videl and Gohan's house…

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Pan shouted as she ran through the door.

Mr. Satan had recently moved with Buu and Bee in to their new home in Satan Towers, so he left his old home to his daughter, Videl. Videl and Gohan were engaged shortly after the defeat of Kid Buu years ago and got married a short while after that. Pan came along not too long after Lord Beerus had come to Earth for the first time.

"Hello, Sweetie. Did you and Uncle Goten train really hard?" asked Videl.

"We did! Trunks showed up too! He and Uncle Goten had a sparring match where they both went Super Saiyan! You should of seen it, it was really cool, mom!" said Pan excitingly.

The door to the basement swung open with a loud bang.

"Dad!" shouted Pan as she greeted her father coming upstairs from a training session in the basement.

"Hey sweetheart, how's the training with Uncle Goten going?" asked Gohan.

"It's going great dad! Grandpa showed up too!" Pan told Gohan.

"Huh? Dad showed up? What was he doing there?" said Gohan.

"He detected that there was a strong energy level when Trunks and Uncle Goten were sparring and wanted to check it out, Trunks recently learned how to transform in to something called "Rage form"?" Pan explained.

"Rage form? I've never heard of that before? I've heard of Berzerker form like Kale did in the Tournament of Power years ago. But never a Super Saiyan Rage. Hmm. I'll have to get Trunks to show me one day." Gohan laughed as he said that.

Gohan had let his training slip once Kid Buu was defeated and it nearly cost him his own life as well as his family's when Freeza came back to life and attacked the Z-Fighters on Earth. So, since that day, he trained with Piccolo to become the Ultimate Saiyan like he used to be. But he then went even further beyond that of his Ultimate form. He went…

The ground started to shake.

"Earthquake?!" shouted Videl.

"Everyone quick, grab on to me and hit the floor!" yelled Gohan.

As soon as they hit the floor, Gohan activated what seemed to be a shield. It used his Ki energy surrounding himself, Pan and Videl. As soon as he activated it, the earthquake stopped.

"Well that was sudden." said Gohan.

"I'll be back in a minute, I need to see my dad." Gohan said before running off out the house and in to the sky as he flew off to find Goku.

Back at Capsule Corp…

"Mom? We're home!" yelled Trunks.

"Bulma? Bulla? Are you here?" yelled Vegeta.

They both searched the entire area, checking every room until they came to the last room. Bulla's room. Vegeta and Trunks look at each other.

"You open it!" they both yelled.

"I'm not opening it, you open it!" they both yelled again.

Both were afraid to open the door as to what happened last time, Vegeta stormed on in at Bulla when she was mid-changing and Bulla yelled out "Dad what the hell are you spying on me?!" whereas Trunks well… his experience was similar but different. Bulma found him outside Bulla's door and accused him of peeping on his sister. Ever since then, both have been afraid to even step in Bulla's room.

Trunks knocks on the door.

"SURPRISE!" Bulma and Bulla yelled from inside the door.

Trunks and Vegeta were startled and knocked on the floor.

"DON'T DO THAT, BULMA! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE IN REAL DANGER!" yelled Vegeta.

"So, dad, what do you think?" Bulla said as she twirled in her new outfit.

"Yes! It looks… very lovely." Vegeta said still half frightened to death by the surprise by Bulma and Bulla.

"Now Vegeta, why such a worry? What's wrong with you today?" asked Bulma.

"BLACK! He's back!" shouted Vegeta.

"What?! He can't be?! Zeno wiped him and the rest of that universe out after Goku called him with the button!" said Bulma.

"Well believe it or not, he is. Me and Trunks both felt his energy. It's undeniable." Said Vegeta.

"Impossible." Said Bulma.

"Impossible? What do you mean impossible, woman? We just said HE IS HERE." Yelled Vegeta.

"Impossible BECAUSE how do you bring someone back who's been erased? The Dragon Balls can't do it." Said Bulma.

A bright spark of light came from the back yard. Whis, the last remaining angel and Beerus, the God of Destruction of Universe 7 had arrived for Bulla's birthday.

"Well they're early!" said Vegeta.

"Mom, Bulla go get ready and I'll go down and see to them whilst you get washed up. I'll explain it to Whis and Lord Beerus, maybe they'll know." said Trunks.

Trunks headed downstairs to see that Whis and Lord Beerus were outside sat down at the Sushi Bar.

"Excuse me? Can we eat some? We're starving!" asked Whis.

"Y-Yes of course! Go right ahead! I always make enough so please enjoy!" said the Sushi man.

"Assorted Nigiri Maki? My favorite!" said Beerus.

"L-Lord Beerus and Whis, long time no see." Said Trunks.

"Trunks my boy, take a seat and try some of this delicious sushi!" exclaimed Beerus.

Trunks sat down and ate with them as he went over what's happened today.

"Black and Zamasu? IMPOSSIBLE." Beerus told Trunks.

"He's right, Lord Beerus got rid of Zamasu in this timeline and the one connected to where Future Trunks is non-existent thanks to Zeno." Whis explained.

"Are you sure?" asked Trunks.

"Positive. Don't question a destroyer again or I may destroy you." Beerus said as he glared.

"S-sorry, Lord Beerus." Trunks apologized.

"Trunks!" yelled a voice from behind.

It was Gohan and Goku. They arrived earlier than expected and in their fighting Gi's.

"Well you two are certainly early." Said Trunks.

"You felt it, didn't you Trunks?" said Gohan.

"You mean you felt it too?" exclaimed Trunks.

"Yes. We both did. Following the short earthquake in Satan City, this had to be the work of none other than… Black!" Goku explained.

"Nope!" said Beerus.

"What makes you so certain, Lord Beerus?" asked Gohan.

"Instead of worrying, let me check my timeline map." Said Whis.

Whis grabbed his staff and examined the very universe timeline where Black had been erased all those years ago.

"Oh my… it's there!" said Whis.

"Impossible, you're pulling my tail, Whis." Said Beerus.

"I'm not Lord Beerus, just take a look." Said Whis.

Everyone looked in at Whis' staff. The universe and timeline that Goku Black was in all those years ago has been restored. But with one missing factor. Earth was gone.

"Where's the earth?" asked Beerus.

"According to my chart, it was destroyed. Blown up by an unknown entity. Several years ago, to be precise." Whis explained.

FLASHBACK:

Several years ago…

There was nothing. Nothing at all. Zeno had erased the entirety of the universe in that timeline from existence. Then all of a sudden. Poof! It was all back. Earth, the solar system, the stars, the galaxies. It just returned suddenly. On Earth, it had returned itself to a state before Goku Black and Zamasu had merged. But they were nowhere to be seen. Then a bright flash of light appeared. From the distance came that light but what was inside was more shocking. Future Trunks and Mai! Both in the time machine, they both appeared back on the rubble that was Earth.

"It…. It's back!" said Future Trunks.

"I… I can't believe it! Your other mother was right, Trunks!" said Mai.

Both of them kissed the ground as they had finally come home. However, a huge black fog was nearing from the distance. They both hopped in the time machine to remain safe.

"You thought this was over? DID YOU?" said the strange voice coming from the black fog.

Then out of nowhere, Supreme Kai showed up! Quickly, he grabbed hold of the time machine and transported them to the Sacred World of the Kais.

"Where… where are we?" asked Future Trunks.

"This… this is the Sacred World of the Kais, Trunks…" said Mai.

"Why, why are we here?" yelled Trunks.

"Greetings, Trunks and Mai. It's been a while." said Supreme Kai.

Next time on Dragon Ball AS: Chapter 3 – It's not who it seems?

Thanks for reading the third chapter of my tale. I bet you didn't expect that to happen! But the twists and turns for our heroes aren't over just yet. It's not all what it seems to be. Check back for Chapter 3 sometime this week!


End file.
